What a Cartoon!
What a Cartoon! (còn được biết là World Premiere Toons và The What a Cartoon! Show), là một dự án giới thiệu hoạt hình Mỹ được tạo ra cho Cartoon Network bởi Fred Seibert, giám đốc sáng tạo ban đầu của MTV và Nickelodeon, từng là chủ tịch của Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., trước khi thành lập Frederator Studios. Dự án được sản xuất bởi Hanna-Barbera Studios và bao gồm 48 phim hoạt hình ngắn, có ý định trở lại sức mạnh sáng tạo cho các hoạ sĩ và nghệ sĩ, bằng cách tái tạo bầu không khí sinh ra các nhân vật hoạt hình tuyệt vời của thế kỷ 20. Mỗi phim hoạt hình ngắn 48 nhân đôi cấu trúc của một phim hoạt hình sân khấu, mỗi phim hoạt hình dựa trên một bảng phân cảnh gốc được vẽ và viết bởi nghệ sĩ hoặc người sáng tạo của nó. Bộ phim có ảnh hưởng lớn đối với việc sinh đôi một loạt các phim hoạt hình gốc của Cartoon Network và giúp hồi sinh hoạt hình truyền hình vào những năm 1990. Định dạng cho Phim hoạt hình! đã tham vọng, vì không ai từng thử bất cứ điều gì tương tự trong thời đại hoạt hình truyền hình. Quần short được sản xuất sẽ là một sản phẩm của tầm nhìn của người vẽ tranh biếm họa gốc, không có sự can thiệp của người điều hành: ví dụ, ngay cả âm nhạc cũng sẽ là một điểm số được chế tác riêng. Mỗi đoạn phim ngắn "Looney Tunes length" (7 phút) sẽ tự ra mắt, như là một phim hoạt hình độc lập trên Cartoon Network. Các quần short từ dự án đầu tiên được phát sóng vào ngày 20 tháng 2 năm 1995 dưới tiêu đề, '' World Premiere Toons . Trong lần chạy đầu tiên của bộ truyện, bộ phim được đổi tên thành ''The What a Cartoon! Show cho đến khi phát sóng ngắn cuối cùng vào ngày 28 tháng 11 năm 1997. Dự án đã phục vụ như là điểm khởi đầu cho loạt phim hoạt hình thành công trên nhiều mạng, bao gồm: Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, và Courage the Cowardly Dog. Mỗi người sáng tạo chương trình đã làm việc với Giám đốc nghệ thuật Hanna-Barbera "Creative Corps" nội bộ Jesse Stagg và nhà thiết kế Kelly Wheeler để tạo ra một loạt các áp phích có chất lượng cao, phiên bản giới hạn, áp phích nghệ thuật huỳnh quang. Quân đoàn đã đưa ra một chiến dịch gửi thư du kích kéo dài, nhắm vào những người khổng lồ và các nhà phê bình hoạt hình dẫn đến sự ra mắt của '' What A Cartoon . Chiến dịch quảng cáo poster đầu tiên của loại hình này đã giới thiệu thế giới với sự ổn định đột phá mới của các nhân vật. Cuộc thử nghiệm The Premiere Toons thế giới đã giới thiệu nhiều tài năng hoạt hình hàng đầu hiện nay và được lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần. Một spin-off của các loại, '' The Cartoon Cartoon Show '', đã được giới thiệu vào năm 2000 và hầu hết các phim hoạt hình phim hoạt hình đã bắt đầu của họ như là một đoạn ngắn trên '' What A Cartoon! '' Một chương trình tương tự, cũng được tạo ra bởi Fred Seibert, đã được giới thiệu trên Nickelodeon vào năm 1998, có tiêu đề ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Lịch sử Nguồn gốc và sản xuất Fred Seibert trở thành chủ tịch của Hanna-Barbera Cartoons năm 1992 và giúp hướng dẫn studio hoạt hình đấu tranh thành sản phẩm lớn nhất trong nhiều năm với các chương trình như '' 2 Stupid Dogs '' và '' SWAT Kats: The Squicalron Radical . Seibert muốn studio sản xuất phim hoạt hình ngắn, trong bối cảnh thời đại vàng của phim hoạt hình Mỹ. Mặc dù một dự án bao gồm 48 quần short sẽ tốn gấp đôi so với một chuỗi bình thường, Sân khấu của Seibert cho Cartoon Network có 48 cơ hội hứa hẹn để "thành công hay thất bại", mở ra khả năng lập trình ban đầu mới, và cung cấp một số quần short mới cho hàng ngàn người đã có mặt trong thư viện Turner Entertainment. Theo Seibert, chất lượng không quan trọng đối với các nhà khai thác cáp phân phối mạng đấu tranh, họ quan tâm hơn đến các chương trình mới đầy hứa hẹn. Với Giám đốc điều hành của Turner Broadcasting Ted Turner và ông chủ của Seibert Scott Sassa trên tàu, studio đã phát sóng trên toàn thế giới để truyền bá rằng studio ở trong "giai đoạn chưa từng có", trong đó các họa sĩ hoạt hình tốt hơn ý tưởng phim hoạt hình nào hơn là giám đốc điều hành và Hanna-Barbera ủng hộ họ. Công ty bắt đầu tham gia pitches một cách nghiêm túc vào năm 1993 và nhận được hơn 5.000 nốt nhạc cho 48 khe. Sự đa dạng trong các nhà làm phim bao gồm những người từ quốc tịch, chủng tộc và giới tính khác nhau. Seibert sau này đã mô tả hy vọng của ông về sự đa dạng về lý tưởng là "Bảng màu của ảnh hưởng sáng tạo càng rộng, khán giả rộng hơn và rộng hơn." Ý tưởng của Seibert cho dự án bị ảnh hưởng nặng nề bởi ''Looney Tunes. Hanna-Barbera người sáng lập William Hanna và Joe Barbera, cũng như nhà làm phim hoạt hình kỳ cựu Friz Freleng, đã dạy Seibert cách quần short Thời đại Vàng của phim hoạt hình Mỹ được sản xuất. John Kricfalusi, tác giả của '' The Ren and Stimpy Show , trở thành một giáo viên của các loại cho Seibert và là người đầu tiên Seibert gọi trong khi tìm kiếm tài năng mới cho dự án. Như là tùy chỉnh trong phim và truyền hình hành động trực tiếp, công ty không trả tiền cho mỗi người sáng tạo cho bảng phân cảnh được gửi và quảng cáo chiêu hàng. Lần đầu tiên trong lịch sử của studio, những người sáng tạo cá nhân có thể giữ lại quyền của họ và kiếm tiền bản quyền cho những sáng tạo của họ. Trong khi hầu hết trong ngành công nghiệp chế giễu ý tưởng, khuyến khích, theo Seibert, đến từ các nhà tranh biếm họa đổ xô đến Hanna-Barbera với những ý tưởng ban đầu. Có một số lượng lớn quần short hoạt hình được tạo ra bởi một số người vẽ tranh biếm họa như: Genndy Tartakovsky (''Dexter's Laboratory (2 hoạt hình ngắn)), David Feiss ("No Smoking", giới thiệu anh chị em ruột thịt Cow and Chicken), Van Partible ("Johnny Bravo" (2 phim hoạt hình ngắn) và "Jungle Boy"), Craig McCracken ("Meat Fuzzy Lumkins," giới thiệu The Powerpuff Girls, và "Crime 101"), Butch Hartman (người đã làm một số hoạt hình, bao gồm Pfish and Chip (2 shorts) and Gramps), John R. Dilworth (được đề cử Oscar "The Chicken from Outer Space" giới thiệu Courage the Cowardly Dog), Zac Moncrief ("Godfrey and Zeek"), và vô số người khác. Cũng bao gồm các tác phẩm từ các cựu chiến binh như William Hanna ("Wind-Up Wolf" và "Hard Luck Duck"), Joseph Barbera (hoạt hình ngắn có tính năng The Flintstones 'Dino), và Ralph Bakshi (Malcolm and Melvin). Nhân viên Nhân viên của''What a Cartoon!'' có những người sáng tạo từ Châu Âu và Canada (Bruno Bozzetto), Châu Á (Achiu So), và Hoa Kỳ (Jerry Reynolds và đồng nghiệp Seth MacFarlane). Thủy thủ đoàn cũng có những bộ đếm thời gian đầu tiên của series trẻ (như Genndy Tartakovsky, Craig McCracken, Rob Renzetti, Butch Hartman và John Dilworth), nhưng cũng là cựu chiến binh (như Don Jurwich, Jerry Eisenberg và Ralph Bakshi). Ngoài các cựu chiến binh, các nhà sáng lập Hanna-Barbera, William Hanna và Joseph Barbera từng sản xuất hai bộ quần áo cho mỗi '' What a Cartoon! . Nhiều người trong số các thành viên phi hành đoàn chính từ loạt Hanna-Barbera trước đây '' 2 Stupid Dogs '' cũng tham gia vào nhóm '' What a Cartoon!. Nhiều người trong số các thành viên phi hành đoàn của '' What a Cartoon! '' Sau đó tiếp tục viết và chỉ đạo cho '' Dexter's Laboratory , '' Johnny Bravo '', '' Cow and Chicken '', '' I Am Weasel '', và ''The Powerpuff Girls, kể cả những người có tên ở trên. Đạo diễn "Bếp Casanova" John McIntyre đặc biệt được biết đến để chỉ đạo một số tập phim '' Dexter's Lab . Ralph Bakshi của hai quần short ("Malcom và Melvin" và "Babe! Ông ... Call Me") được coi là quá risqué được hiển thị. Có tin đồn rằng John Kricfalusi dự kiến sẽ chỉ đạo một vài chiếc quần short '' What a Cartoon! '' của riêng mình (được sản xuất bởi công ty sản xuất của ông, Spümcø). Tuy nhiên, cả hai phim hoạt hình Yogi Bear bị ảnh hưởng đều do Seibert ủy nhiệm, và thay vào đó được trình diễn riêng: "Boo Boo Runs Wild" và "A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith" đều được công chiếu vào năm 1999. Lịch sử phát sóng Phim hoạt hình đầu tiên từ phim hoạt hình What a! dự án phát sóng toàn bộ là "The Powerpuff Girls in Meat Fuzzy Lumkins", đã ra mắt thế giới vào thứ Hai ngày 20 tháng 2 năm 1995, trong một chương trình truyền hình đặc biệt gọi là "World Premiere Toon In" (gọi là "President's Day") Cơn ác mộng "của các nhà sản xuất, Williams Street). Đặc biệt được tổ chức bởi Space Ghost và dàn diễn viên '' Space Ghost Coast to Coast '', và phỏng vấn truyện tranh đặc trưng và một cuộc thi giả lập với những người sáng tạo của các phim hoạt hình khác nhau. Toon-In là simulcast trên Cartoon Network, TBS Superstation và TNT. Để quảng bá quần short, bộ phận tiếp thị của Cartoon Network đã đưa ra khái niệm "Dive-In Theatre" vào năm 1995 để giới thiệu quần short hoạt hình. Các phim hoạt hình được trưng bày tại các công viên nước và các hồ bơi lớn của thành phố, điều trị trẻ em và cha mẹ của chúng đến các buổi chiếu phim độc quyền trên màn ảnh 9 'x 12'. Bắt đầu từ ngày 26 tháng 2 năm 1995, mỗi phim '' What a Cartoon! '' Ngắn bắt đầu được công chiếu vào tối Chủ nhật, được quảng bá như một ''World Premiere Toon. Mỗi tuần sau đó, Cartoon Network giới thiệu một "World Premiere Toon" khác nhau được thực hiện bởi một nghệ sĩ khác nhau. Sau một sự thích nghi của phim hoạt hình, mạng đã đóng gói quần short như một chương trình nửa giờ có tiêu đề World Premiere Toons: The Next Generation, gồm các đoạn phim ngắn của ban đầu nhưng cũng có những buổi ra mắt mới. Cuối cùng, tất cả các phim hoạt hình được biên soạn thành một chương trình mang tên của dự án ban đầu: '' The What a Cartoon! Show''. Buổi ra mắt đầu tiên của chương trình cho mỗi bộ phim ngắn đêm chủ nhật của Cartoon Network, Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre. Quần short tiếp tục phát sóng vào các ngày Chủ Nhật cho đến năm 1997, khi mạng di chuyển quần short đến thứ Tư lúc 9 giờ tối. Sau buổi ra mắt của '' Johnny Bravo '' và '' Cow and Chicken '' như một bộ phim đầy đủ vào tháng 7 năm 1997, bộ phim chuyển sang đêm thứ năm, nơi nó vẫn còn. '' The What a Cartoon! Show '' tiếp tục phát sóng các tập phim mới vào các ngày thứ Năm cho đến ngày 28 tháng 11 năm 1997, khi lần thứ 48 ngắn của 48 hợp đồng trong thời kỳ Seibert được phát sóng. Vào năm 1998, Cartoon Network ra mắt hai phi công ngắn mới và quảng cáo chúng là "Toons Premiere thế giới": "Mike, Lu & Og trong Crash Lancelot" và "Kenny and the Chimp in Diseasy Does It! ' ". Cả hai đều được sản xuất bởi các hãng phim bên ngoài và cuối cùng đã giành được series riêng của họ, '' Mike, Lu & Og '' vào năm 1999 và Codename: Kids Next Door in 2002 ''. Chương trình tiếp tục phát sóng cho đến khi cuối cùng bị loại khỏi lịch trình năm 2000. Reruns đã chơi trên kênh chị em hoạt hình retro của Cartoon Network, Boomerang. Di sản '' Dexter's Laboratory '' là loạt truyện ngắn phổ biến nhất theo một cuộc bỏ phiếu được tổ chức vào năm 1995 và cuối cùng trở thành spin-off đầu tiên của '' What a Cartoon! '' Vào năm 1996. Hai series nữa dựa trên quần short, '' Johnny Bravo '' và '' Cow and Chicken '', được công chiếu vào năm 1997, và '' The Powerpuff Girls '' đã trở thành một chương trình nửa giờ hàng tuần vào năm 1998. '' Courage the Cowardly Dog '' (tách khỏi đề cử giải Oscar) ngắn '' The Chicken from Outer Space '') theo sau là spin-off cuối cùng vào năm 1999. Ngoài ra, '' Cow and Chicken '' ngắn '' I Am Weasel '' cuối cùng cũng được tách thành một loạt riêng biệt : trong tất cả, sáu loạt phim hoạt hình cuối cùng đã được đưa ra bởi dự án '' What a Cartoon! '', bất kỳ một trong số đó đã kiếm đủ tiền để công ty trả cho toàn bộ chương trình. Ngoài các spin-off cuối cùng, '' What a Cartoon! '' Ngắn 'Larry and Steve' 'của Seth MacFarlane đặc trưng nguyên mẫu của các nhân vật mà sau này sẽ trở thành thành công to lớn của MacFarlane' 'Family Guy' '. Dự án '' What a Cartoon! và các loại spin-off của nó đã mang lại cho Cartoon Network nhiều thành công về thương mại và quan trọng hơn, và mạng trở thành một nhà lãnh đạo ngành công nghiệp hoạt hình khi những năm 1990 đã kết thúc. Năm 2001, trùng với cái chết của William Hanna, Hanna-Barbera sáp nhập với Warner Bros. Animation và Cartoon Network đã mở cánh tay sản xuất riêng của mình, Cartoon Network Studios ở Burbank, với tư cách là người kế thừa HB hợp lý để sản xuất chương trình gốc cho mạng và các dự án trong tương lai. Two '' What a Cartoon! '' Quần short, '' Windup Wolf '' và '' Hard Luck Duck , là quần short hoạt hình cuối cùng được đạo diễn và sản xuất bởi William Hanna, đồng sáng lập của Hanna-Barbera. Ngoài ra, '' The What a Cartoon! Show '' và spin-off là sản phẩm gốc cuối cùng được phát hành bởi Hanna-Barbera. Tác giả của '' The What a Cartoon! Show '', Fred Seibert, rời Hanna-Barbera vào cuối năm 1996 để mở phòng thu riêng của mình, Frederator Studios, và sản xuất phiên bản riêng của Nickelodeon ''What a Cartoon!, tên là Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Showcase có những cựu sinh viên “What a Cartoon!” Quen thuộc (Butch Hartman, Rob Renzetti) và tung ra một số series Nickelodeon thành công, bao gồm “The Fairly OddParents”, “ChalkZone” và My Life as a Teenage Robot ''. Frederator Studios ra mắt một showcase hoạt hình khác vào năm 2006, có tựa đề '' Random! Cartoons '', lần lượt sản xuất 'Fanboy và Chum Chum' của Nickelodeon vào năm 2009 và Network Adventure Time của ''Cartoon Network '' vào năm 2010. Một phần tiếp theo của dự án '' What a Cartoon! '', một dự án Cartoon Network có tiêu đề '' Phim hoạt hình '' được công bố vào tháng 4 năm 2008. Được tạo bởi giám đốc điều hành Cartoon Network Rob Sorcher và đứng đầu Tác giả Craig McCracken, người sáng tạo ra Powerpuff Girls, dự án là "thiết lập một bể suy nghĩ và tạo ra một môi trường trong đó các nhà hoạt hình có thể tạo ra các nhân vật và câu chuyện", và cũng tạo ra một loạt phim hoạt hình mới có thể. Tuy nhiên, dự án cuối cùng đã bị loại bỏ do hậu quả của cuộc suy thoái cuối những năm 2000 và chỉ có 14 trong số 39 dự án đã hoàn thành. Tuy nhiên, J.G. Quintel ''Regular Show và Pete Browngardt Secret Mountain Fort Awesome được chiếu sáng xanh để trở thành chuỗi video đầy đủ. Tham khảo